(Not Applicable)
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dolls or action figures, and more particularly to a doll that is inflatable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dolls and toys that can be inflated to change their size and shape are well known in the art. Some of these include:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,234 to Ledford (Jan. 10, 1995) describes an inflatable combatant action toy with an inflatable bladder within a flexible body and pivotal arms configured to deliver a simulated xe2x80x9cpunchxe2x80x9d to another similar toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,983 to Hollis (Sep. 9, 1997) describes an action figure with an expandable torso. Expansion of the torso creates a partial vacuum within the torso causing the overlying skin to conform more closely to the torso, thereby giving the appearance of enhanced muscular definition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,729 to Gross (May 30, 1995) describes toy figures having inflatable bladders which can simulate weight gain or muscular development.
However, these prior art toys and action figures devices have no means for limiting the physical expansion of the toy beyond a set limit, and no means for limiting the allowable pressure within the toy so that its physical limits of strength are not exceeded. Also, the expandable portions of these prior art toys simply grow in a uniform or generally isotropic manner, with all portions of the toy growing at more or less the same rate, so that the relative physical positions of the toy remain substantially the same.
The present invention is a selectively inflatable doll comprising a flexible endoskeleton with telescopically extendable limbs, a stretchable inflatable skin supported by and covering the endoskeleton, an air pump and a release valve. The skin is comprised of a series of connected chambers, each chamber with an orifice for inflation and deflation from a conduit. A thumb-operated air pump is connected to the conduits and provides an easy means to inflate the doll. A pressure relief valve is connected to one of the conduits.
The invention has built-in limit stops for preventing inflation and extension beyond set limits both axially and radially. The telescopically extendable limbs have internal axial stop means, much like a telescopic radio antenna, to prevent extension beyond a predetermined point of longitudinal extension. In an alternate embodiment of the invention, additional axial stop means are provided which limit the axial expansion of the limb on one side only, which as the limb approaches the limits of expansion, it is urged in a lateral direction, simulating natural sideways movement of the limb.
In addition, the invention provides two means for limiting radial extension. First, the skin is surrounded by a layer of flexible interconnected fibers which serve as a circumferential limit stop means for limiting excessive radial expansion. Second, certain of the chambers of the skin have inflation orifices fitted with limit plugs for preventing over-inflation of the chambers. The plugs are retained by the endoskeleton and protrude through openings within the skin. When the maximum radial expansion of the skin is reached, the plugs seal off the chamber, preventing any further air from being pumped into that space.
In view of the foregoing, it is a principal object of this invention to provide an inflatable doll with built-in limits for preventing over-expansion beyond pre-set limits.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an inflatable doll which can be inflated by the use of a thumb-operated air pump.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a doll with at least one pair of limbs in which the limits of expansion are off-set from the central axis of the limb, so that upon reaching the limits of axial expansion the limbs are urged in a converging lateral direction, whereby the doll""s arms appear to move as if it were xe2x80x9chuggingxe2x80x9d something.